AMX-008 Ga-Zowmn
AMX-008 Ga-Zowmnn is a mass-production transformable general-purpose mobile weapon, it was featured in the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ, the design was later updated and featured in novel series Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. Technology & Combat Characteristics Essentially the last in the "Gaza" line to be built by Neo Zeon during the First Neo Zeon War, the AMX-008 Ga-Zowmnn was a radical departure from its predecessors. In addition to being a transformable unit, both its mobile suit and mobile armor modes were armed with an improved "hyper knuckle buster" beam rifle and a pair of 9-tube launchers equipped with large missiles. The Ga-Zowmn was also armed with a pair of beam sabers and a vulcan guns in each of its forearms for close-range combat. Ultimately, its heavy firepower would relegate the Ga-Zowmnn to an offensive role during battle. Armaments ;*80mm Vulcan Gun :The Ga-Zowmnn is equipped with a pair of 80mm Vulcan guns with 800 rounds of ammunition per gun. Vulcan guns are small caliber (for a mobile suit) shell firing weapon designed to track and shoot down incoming missiles and lightly armored vehicles but have little effect on a mobile suit's heavier armor, except at close range and only against lightly armored areas such as sensors. The Ga Zowmnn's Vulcan guns are mounted in the forearms and are usable in mobile suit and mobile armor mode. ;*9-tube Missile Pod :Each of the Ga-Zowmnn's shoulder binders contain a 9-tube missile pod loaded with AMS-06H heavy missiles. ;*Beam Saber/Beam Launcher :The Ga-Zowmnn is equipped with two beam sabers, one stored in each forearm. When stored in the forearms the beam sabers can be used as beam launchers for mid range combat. For beam saber mode the weapons are hand operated. ;*Hyper Knuckle Buster :Based on the knuckle buster of the Gaza series the Ga-Zowmnn's hyper knuckle buster is a high powered long range beam cannon that can be used in either mobile suit or mobile armor mode. The hyper knuckle buster has a power rating of 4.1 MW and is powered by a rechargeable energy cap. The weapon is hand operated in mobile suit mode and mounts on the main body in mobile armor mode. History The AMX-008 Ga-Zowmnn was developed by Neo Zeon in the year UC 0088 during the First Neo Zeon War during their efforts to develop a powerful, yet cost effective, mass production model mobile suit with which to fight the Earth Federation Forces. One of the first Ga Zowmnn mobile suits would be piloted by Gottn Goh, first in a surprise attack on the Argama launched from colony debris, and then over the city of Granada during an operation to block the Argama in its port and destroy it. This latter operation ended in disasters as a civilian spy had a change of heart and latched onto the mobile suit while carrying some powerful explosives that destroyed the mobile suit. Production of the Ga-Zowmnn would continue in limited numbers up to the end of the First Neo Zeon War when many of them fought in and were destroyed during the Neo Zeon civil war. In U.C. 0096, a number of these mobile suits would survive and would be used by the Sleeves during the third of the major Neo-Zeon Movements. Variants ;*AMX-008B Ga-Zowmn Gunner Type Picture Gallery AMX-008.png References AMX-008 Ga Zowmn - SpecTechDetailDesign.jpg|AMX-009 Ga Zowmn - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design External Links *AMX-008 Ga-Zowmnn on MAHQ.net ja:AMX-008 ガ・ゾウム